


Familial Bonds

by LyzDrake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyzDrake/pseuds/LyzDrake
Summary: * brother





	1. Chapter 1

Dumbledore turned and apparated away, sentencing the child he’d left on the doorstep to years of horrible abuse, in the hopes of making him malleable once the young child was old enough to come to Hogwarts. The one year old boy had the power to change the world, and unless he was on Dumbledore’s side, he could take down all the special improvements he’d made to keep Mudbloods from participating in society, secretly, of course. A moment later, Raven appeared from within the shadows. She spotted the boy she had sensed, her brother, and her eyes widened when they took in his surroundings. “I’ll be back.” She promised him. “I will return in four years, _vella_ *, and if I do not like where you have been left, I will raise you myself.” And with that, she left in the shadows the way she had come, leaving only her protection charms to keep him safe until he was brought into the house.

4 years later

A fire was burning brightly at Number 4, Privet Drive. A cloaked figure held an abused five year old tightly to her chest, watching the flames with uncharacteristic vengeance. The Dursleys were dead, and Harry would be also. How could they think otherwise, when enough of his DNA would be found in the cupboard under the stairs, in the form of his blood, to build a horrid picture of what had happened. This boy would be loved and cherished by her. Her brother was safe. 


	2. Chapter 2

Raven guided the thirteen year old boy into the Leaky Cauldron as her brother pulled his cloak tighter to his face, hoping not to be recognized. Harold James Potter had been thought dead for eight years, and he’d like to keep it that way. His sister had raised him in the ways of Azarath, and he rather liked the new name he had been able to choose on his thirteenth birthday. He’d chosen James for the name of the man who’d taken him in like a son, going so far as to adopt him and make him his heir, in spite of his dark background. Falon stood for the freedom he so desperately loved ever since his dark four years before Raven had rescued him from the Dursleys. Rohys was a name that was similar to his sister’s and yet it also symbolized that because they did not take stock in their father being important to their upbringing, they did not share a last name as siblings commonly did.

His musing was interrupted by Raven’s quiet monotone saying, “We are here, Falon.” He looked up, startled, and took in the poem engraved in the doors of the bank.

_Enter stranger but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

Raven smiled slightly at the look on his face. “Come along, vella, we have an appointment and it would not do to be late.” She led him past the line of people waiting for an open teller, and approached the corridor to the offices. “We have a meeting with Master Stoneclaw.” She said impassively to the goblin guarding it.

“Name please.” The goblin said. Harry started at the growly, scratchy sound.

“Rachel Raven Roth, guardian to James Falon Rohys.”

“Ahhh, you are expected. The fourth door on the left is reserved for you and your charge. Stoneclaw will be there shortly.” Raven nodded curtly and walked swiftly into the room, Falon a step behind her. Inside the room was a dest with two chairs on one side, and a third on the other side. The two seated themselves, and had only just settled comfortably when a goblin that could only be Stoneclaw entered and seated himself across from them.

“Master Stoneclaw,” Raven greeted warmly, “may your gold flow freely in prosperity.”

“And may yours increase greatly in safe care.” He greeted back, a grin spreading across his face. Not many wizards bothered to be so respectful to the goblins.

“We are here for my brother’s and my inheritance test.” Raven explained. “We wish to know our bloodlines, properties, vaults, contracts, house elves, debts, and anything else Gringotts can tell us. Start with James.”

The goblin nodded in understanding. Stoneclaw pulled a large stone bowl from the corner of his desk over to Falon, and placed a knife next to it. “Please slit your palm and allow the blood to run into the bowl.” He instructed. Falon, having done something similar in his training, ran the blade over the existing scar on his palm, and allowed in to bleed until the goblin told him that he had enough, before closing it with his magic. The goblin mixed in powdered moonflower, and dragon’s tears, before dipping a quill in it, and setting the quill to write on parchment. The enchanted quill started to write, and every time it ran out of ink, Stoneclaw dipped it back into the blood mixture. When it was done, it flopped down, and the parchment read thus:

**_James Falon Rohys --formerly Harold James Potter_ **

**_Bloodline_ **

**_Father:_ **

_Demon King, Trigon the Terrible_

_**Mother:** _

_Lady Lillian Rose Potter -nee Evans_

_**Father through blood adoption:** _

_Lord Potter, James Charlus Potter_

_**Godfathers:** _

_Lord Black, Sirius Orion Black_

_Lord Prince, Severus Tobias Snape_

_**Godmothers:** _

_Lady Anya Janella Kings -- deceased_

_Lady Alice Marian Longbottom -nee Smithe_

_**Inheritance** _

_King Pendragon ~adoption_

_Prince of Demons ~paternal_

_Duke of the Ancient and Noble House of Emrys ~maternal_

_Duke of the Ancient and Noble House of LeFay ~maternal_

_Duke of the Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor ~adoption_

_Duke of the Ancient and Noble House of Hufflepuff ~adoption_

_Duke of the Ancient and Noble House of Perevell ~adoption_

_Duke of the Ancient and Noble House Ravenclaw ~maternal_

_Duke of the Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin ~conquest_

_Lord and Steward of the Ancient and Noble House of Abbott ~adoption_

_Lord and Steward of the Ancient and Noble House of Bones ~adoption_

_Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Evans~ maternal_

_Lord of the Ancient and Noble of Gaunt ~conquest_

_Lord and Steward of the Ancient and Noble House of Greengrass ~adoption_

_Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Kings ~godmother_

_Lord and Steward of the Ancient and Noble House of Patil ~adoption_

_Lord and Steward of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter ~adoption_

_Steward of the Ancient House of Weasley ~fraud_

_Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Black ~adoption_

_Second in line for the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy ~maternal_

_Second in line for theAncient and Noble House Of Prince ~adoption_

Raven looked over Falon and smiled, a rare occurrence for her. “You have a rather large political power, Falon.” She said gently as she handed him the long list. He glanced over it, no emotion on his face, before looking up.

“What does it mean: Lord and Steward?”

Stoneclaw hurried to answer him. “It means that it is a line only able to be inherited by males, and therefore has female dependents that will need to rely on your protection to keep from being destitute.”

Harry nodded. “Who is Anya Janella Kings?”

Raven answered this one. “She was your mother’s best friend, and the one who convinced Lily to give James a chance, because she’d been around James for much of her childhood. She died only a few days before the end of the war.”

Harry looked sad. “She was my godmother?”

“Yes, and you were her heir, because she never married and she was the last of her line.”

Harry was nodding slowly. “Can I have a list of all the dependents?” He was handed a list almost immediately, and he bit his lip nervously at the length.

_**Dependents** _

_Amber Louise Abbott --47_

_Hannah Beatrice Abbott --13_

_Amelia Irleene Bones --42_

_Isolde Ada Bones --41_

_Susan Dimetria Bones --13_

_Bethia Shervan Greengrass --36_

_Daphne Laurenca Greengrass --13_

_Astoria Doree Greengrass --12_

_Jezebel Vivian Greengrass --9_

_Jolanee Valeria Greengrass --9_

_Ruthelle Theola Greengrass --5_

_Shura Perlette Patil --42_

_Almera Oleana Patil --39_

_Padma Selima Patil --13_

_Pavarti Medina Patil --13_

_Cordelia Jaelle Potter --14_

_Arthur Septimus Weasley -- 47_

_Molly Murial Weasley --46_

_William Charles Weasley --25_

_Charles Zayn Weasley --23_

_Percival Ignatius Weasley --18_

_George Fabian Weasley -- 15_

_Fred Gideon Weasley --15_

_Ronald Billius Weasley --13_

_Gineva Molly Weasley -- 12_


	3. Chapter 3

Falon’s eyes widened at the list of names, and resolved to find the Potter on that list later, but knew it was not the place to ask. The goblin had disappeared during their perusal of the names, and entered a few moments later with a large box in his hands. Harry opened it to find rings to all but the Malfoy and Prince houses.

“They will combine on your hand, but you will still require a guardian in spite of your Lordships, as well as proxies for your seats in the Wizengamot.”

Falon nodded and reached to place the rings on his fingers, until all the rings had melded into one, the Pendragon crest on top.

Raven cleared her throat. “I am Falon’s guardian, and will vote proxy for him until he is able to.”

“Vey well.” Stoneclaw pushed the stone bowl towards Raven, and she did the same ritual Falon had done earlier.

Her results were interesting.

Rachel Raven Roth -- formerly: Karena Ayla Black

Bloodline

Father:

Demon King, Trigon the Terrible

Mother:

Queen of Azarath, Arella Black --nee Prince

Father through blood adoption: Lord Black, Sirius Orion Black

Godmothers:

Queen of Azarath, Azar Jahzara Sharik -- deceased

Inheritance

Princess of Azarath ~maternal

Princess of Demons ~paternal

Lady of the Ancient and Noble House of Radcliff ~adoption

Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Prince ~maternal

Stewardess of the Ancient and Noble House of Black ~adoption

Raven nodded, the results having been expected. She accepted her rings with little ceremony before calmly stating, “I need all contracts, property lists, vault keys, and transactions made in the last ten years for both Falon’s and my properties, and while those are being retrieved we will see vault number one.” Stoneclaw summoned a goblin, Griphook, to take them down while he had various goblins running around to find all the records Raven had requested. The ride down to their vault was a long one, the longest possible, going down to the first vault ever to be made. When they got down there, Griphook, the goblin, watched in curiosity as Raven sent a dark tendril towards the door. It creaked open, slightly slow from years of being unused. Harry strode in confidently, and stopped at the amazing amount of wealth.

“First priority is a mirror and dagger.” Raven reminded him. Falon quickly centered himself and felt a slight tingling from two mirrors. One was slightly stronger than the other, and so he grabbed it and tucked it into his belt. Next he looked for a dagger with the same method, and found one. The mirror was old, and was made of a polished silver with traces of a black wood swirled through it. The mirror side was plain but for four emeralds marking the four compass points of the mirror, and the back was mostly plain, but for an engraved snake coiling around the edge, and a phoenix in the center. The dagger was much more ornate. The handle was a mixture of gold and silver, with a dark onyx jewel mounted on the pommel. The blade was blued steel, and slightly curved.

Raven smiled approvingly. “Be careful. That blade can kill you. It is a demon killer.” Harry nodded and nicked his finger, bonding himself to the dagger and mirror.

“Raven?” Falon questioned as he put both away, dagger in his belt, mirror traveling through his power to on top of his bed.

“Yes?” Raven was preoccupied, filling a bag of galleons.

“The list of dependants had a Potter on it.” Raven nodded. “It did.” “I want to find her.” That short sentance made Harry quiver. In his eight years with Raven, he had never quite demanded anything quite like this, and he went back to being unsure.

“She does not have any other relatives, and is being raised by Adelisa Ginya Hale, her godmother. Cordelia is your cousin from your father’s younger illegitamate half brother. Your grandfather was not as accepting of Matt, his own son, no matter how illegitamate, as James was of you.”

“You knew about her?”

“Yes. If she had been treated as you were, I would have taken her too. She is your family, even if by adoption.” Falon felt relieved a bit after that. He filled his own bag of galleons, and followed Raven to the door. The goblin was waiting for them, and the door shut as they climbed back into the cart.

**Author's Note:**

> * brother


End file.
